Night Calls
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Mai is just a Uni student with a normal job: help people get over their problem, listening to them and giving them advice... However, little did she know how interesting would her nights get when she received a phone call from a certain stranger... Well, at least her life wasn't all that boring anymore. Has shounen ai and a OC, who is not paired with anyone. yet. XD
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: So today as I tried to short off all files I have on my computer (how did I get so many?) I found this unfinished story... and I just had to publish it. It is about Mai, a university student, who helps people solve their problems, listening to them when they call. And one day, she received this strange call from someone... Kukuku Read the rest to know! XD

Warnings: Will have shounen ai... If you don´t like, don´t read.

* * *

A late call

"Good night." A boyish voice was heard through the phone, and a girl sighed in her room tired. It was already midnight, and she still had to listen and try to help people for half an hour more. "I have a problem…"

Smiling gently, the girl opened her green eyes, paying full attention to the new caller. After all, it had been her idea to help people short out their problems, and she actually enjoyed doing it. Plus, she really needed the money… "Good night for you too." She stated her hand already ready to take some notes. "Don't worry, you can spill it all out."

A faint boyish laugh was heard on the other side, and Mai, a green eyes girl, smiled again. "Well… I am afraid I because jealous of coffee…" At such statement, the girl couldn't help but blink surprised. How in the earth someone gets jealous over coffee? "My… lover… well, I believe he loves coffee more than he loves me, and that thought is driving me crazy!"

So that boy/man was gay… sighing slightly, she shrugged that thought from her head, not really caring if he was straight, bi or gay. After all, her job was to help him, not criticize him. "Why do you think so?"

"Because just the sight of it makes him smile, even when he is reading! But when it comes to me, I need to beg him, irritate him and even steal his clothes to force him to pay some attention to me!" Mai couldn´t help but laugh at the last statement. What kind of person doesn't notice that someone is taking his clothes off? "No, really, that bastard is a complete jerk… He even missed my hei… night… party because his childhood friend bribed him to do something with coffee!"

"I see…" The girl mumbled, but she really didn't see a thing. Actually, all she wanted was to laugh, or cry from laughing… Or maybe both.

"But this isn't the end…" The man on the other side mumbled, and she herd his voice go low again. "He doesn't even want to live with me… And since I live in Ekoda, and he at Beika; we rarely see each other… In addition, ever since we joined University, our time together lessened a lot…"

"Hm… I think I know what your problem is now." Mai stated, thinking a little bit. "You are feeling abandoned. You should have this talk with your boyfriend, and not with me."

"I know… But he is so busy, and he never pays me enough attention… The last time I kidnapped him to talk to him; he almost killed me with his soccer balls. Plus, I want him to seek for me first! I am sick of making the first move! It was I who confessed, kissed him first, pushed him down to… Ok, you get the point." By now, Mai´s face was as red as a tomato, and she nodded even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Then… How about you steal his coffee?" It was a rather strange thing to do, but if his boyfriend liked coffee as much as the other man said, than that could work. "Make him search for you, and then lock him somewhere you two can talk it out."

"Hm… You know, that could actually work…" The stranger mumbled, and Mai smiled. "Need to go now. I will tell you later how it went!"

Before the girl had the time to answer, the call ended. Blinking, while trying to keep herself from laughing like crazy, she shook her head. Some people were so strange… "You better call." She mumbled. Whoever was that man´s boyfriends… well, she sure pitied him a bit. Nevertheless, it was his entire fault, who told him to ignore his own boyfriend.

"Time to sleep now…" She mumbled, closing her eyes as she laid down on her bed. Tomorrow, she had a Chemistry class first thing in the morning. "If Kudo doesn't appear today, he will have to solve his own murder…" Mai whispered, drifting into sleep.

To continue...

* * *

A/N: I know I shouldn´t be posting another one, but it was begging me! I don´t know how long it stayed on my computer, dreaming of seeing the light... XD Thou I have some chapters written, the updates will be mostly random, when I feel like writing other one, since I will only post them when I write one more. The story shouldn´t be that long, but who knows... this is mostly to keep me in good humor. XD

Who wants to guess who called? I will never reveal their names, but if you guess right, I will tell you. XD Hmm... this can become a pretty interesting game... Muahahaha

Review, fav/follow! XD

Kaggamic-chan :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: I´m here with one more small chapter... just because I was too lazy to think on my main story. XD Enjoy**

* * *

Just to make a decision

It was only six pm when she put the earphones, closed her eyes, and waited for someone to call. The day had been horrible in the least, and completely tragic in the most. Thou Kudo, a classmate of Mai´s who also happens to be her lab partner, showed up; he disappeared somewhere right after the first class… and she had to finish the assignment all by herself, and still had tons of them to do at home. "I need some time out…" Mai mumbled, lying down on the bed.

Sometimes she would have to wait hours for someone to call, so she had a book already prepared near her, to read when she finished resting. However, someone called her before she even had time to grab it, surprising her a little bit.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" Mai answered politely, the incident from yesterday still fresh in her mind. She had been so tired she actually suggested someone to lock his crush somewhere… If her boss knew, she would be killed. And then, fired.

"Good afternoon." The person on the other side appeared to be a boy, but it wasn´t the same one who called the night before. "I have a problem I would like to hear ya opinion on… Well… If ya don´t mind…" Hmm… that person's way of speaking was a little bit strange… Was he a foreign? No, that would be stupid. Maybe used another dialect? Anyway, he definitely was not from Tokyo.

"My friend´s boy… girl… boyfriend kind of kidnapped him…" Mai gulped. That kind of reminded her of something… "And now we need hi.. he…" The person on the other side hesitated, sighed and mumbled. "I will be so dead after this… Well, now I need her help…"

"I see… Maybe you should call her boyfriend and tell what is going on? If the matter is serious, he will release her." Sometimes, that job was strange… who on earth would kidnap their own girlfriend?

"That is the problem… If we call him and destroy his night out with Ku… her, he will stalk us for the rest of our lives." So he wasn´t the only person involved. However, that still didn´t explain why he hesitated so many times. "And trust me, no one wants to be stalked by him… No one…"

"That indeed is a problem." So he called her to clear up the situation and give a second opinion. "And what is this important matter that requires hers attention? I honestly believe that, unless it involves national security or clearly requires her help, you should not call. By your tone of voice, her boyfriend is really scary."

The man sighed. "It is important but… if we get hi-her to help, we can solve this case quickly, since the hijacker wants to talk to hi-her." The Osaka, yes Osaka, Mai finally remembered where she heard that dialect; man stated. "However, we can always try and talk it over… or make someone dress up as him to fool the hijacker…"

"Hijacking? Damn, that really is important…" Was it her impression, or did he just say him? Could it be… No, please, no… She didn´t want to be responsible for someone´s death or kidnapping just because she said something stupid. "Is his boyfriend really that scary?"

"He is…" Stupid Osaka man, he just completely gave himself out... Wait, than that meant… "Her boyfriend is a magician and specializes on pranks… which mostly involve humiliation… And since we already experienced it too many times, I am against going through that again."

"Then do it like this: unless there is no other way to control the situation, call her. Until then, try to work the things out… Who knows, maybe you will succeed even without her." No, it wasn´t a he, it was a she! Yes, so she wasn´t responsible for it!

"Ya have a point… Thanks." For a moment, the man talked with someone, but she couldn't hear it. It was way too muffled, but she heard some words. The man said later, stalker and good. In other words, she heard nothing. "You are pretty good, neechan. If I ever need help again, I´ll call ya, ok?"

Mai smiled. To help people… that´s why she took that job, and sometimes spent sleepless nights talking to people, researching whatever they needed, creating birthday cakes, weeding plans… Whatever her caller needed, she was there to help. "I´m here every day, from six to eleven."

"Ok. See ya." As the call ended, Mai sighed in relief. For a moment there, she thought it was all her fault… because honestly, she did suggest the caller from the night before to kidnap his boyfriend, even if she used nice words.

"And now I am even more tired…" Closing her eyes, Mai waited for a moment until her head cleared up, taking the book and starting to read it. After all, her turn had just begun… who knew what kind of people would call for help.

"And tomorrow, I´ll kill Kudo."

* * *

A/N: I was bored at school and started to write one more for this... Thanks Tell-Me-A-Story-22 for following and favoring!

I expect someone, at least someone, to guess who called this time... thou I pretty much gave the answer away. XD

Kaggami-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Hello again! Were you waiting? And yes, for those who tried to guess, it was Hattori calling. As for why he called... now that is a secret .. for now. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Mai woke up rather easily, considering the fact only two of her five alarms rung. Normally, she needed at least ten minutes to wake up completely, but for some reason, she managed to get up pretty fast that day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she had a math worksheet that morning… and she hadn´t studied for it yet!

As she run out, hurrying towards the University hopping someone could give her a quick explanation; she bumped into the last person she wanted to see that day: Kudo Shinichi. The teen apologized and started to walk away, a dreamy look in his eyes that just completely made Mai angry. What was he, a girl in love?

However, before she had the chance to catch him, he disappeared. Just like that, as if he never was there. Sighing irritated and annoyed, she just made her way to the library, starting to annoy her friend for some quick explanations. After all, she wasn´t allowed failing, or else her parents would kill her. But if they did, maybe then Kudo would start paying some more attention to school, considering he would have to solve her murder and then work all by himself…

For the third day in a row, Kudo Shinichi didn´t appear at class. No, wait, he did appear… for the worksheet, completely red and embarrassed, mumbling something no one could understand… But when it finished, he disappeared again! Again!

"YOU FREAKING KUDO!" Mai yelled at the phone, leaving the third message that day to the freaking stupid detective. "YOU BETTER APPEAR TOMORROW, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She meant it! She really, seriously meant it! One day? Ok, something could have happen…. Leaving the class earlier the second day? Well, he was a detective after all. But THREE freaking days in a row? He was begging to be killed and buried.

"Mai, calm down." Her friend stated, sighing. With every day, that girl was becoming more and more evil. "Maybe you should change partners, if Kudo skips that much." The green eyed girl send her friend, who just happened to be another detective, a rather evil glare.

"What the hell is going on with him anyway? I thought he made a deal with the police not to be disturbed while in class!" That wasn´t the first time Kudo just disappeared like that… but after Mai threatened to kill him, and maybe she wasn´t the only one; he asked not to be disturbed while in class.

"He was not called because of a casa." Hakuba stated, turning another page of the book he was reading. "They usually call me too when the case is urgent. However, they did not, so I believe it is a personal matter." Giving his friend a glance, who just glared even more, he sighed. "And I don´t believe saying you will kill someone in front of a detective is such a good idea, Mai. If Kudo appears dead tomorrow, you will be the main suspect."

"Like you can kill him just like that… Considering the times he got shot, kidnapped and ran after criminals, I don´t believe there is something or someone out there capable of ending that bastards life…" Hakuba smirked, but stopped himself from laughing. Sometimes she was so funny. "Well, I need to go now… See you tomorrow!"

As Mai walked back, entered her room, laid on her bed and turned the laptop on… she jumped up startled. The moment she turned on the program which allowed people to call her, the phone rang in the silent room.

Breathing hard thanks to the scare she just experienced, Mai answered irritated. "Hello. How can I help you?" However, even if she was irritated, she just couldn't go all crazy on someone she didn´t even know. After all, that would only reveal her childish side. No, no… she would leave the scary parts for her friends to handle.

Nevertheless, for some unknown reason, the person on the other side said nothing, just awkward silence taking control of the whole conversation, not that there was one to being with… "Hello?" Mai tried again, wondering if that person was sleeping or something. It did happen to her once… "May I help you?"

"H-hi…" Narrowing her eyes slightly, getting the feeling she had heard that voice before, she decided to think about it later as the voice continued. "Sorry I kind of… Well… I need help with something and someone gave me this number and…"

Ok, the person on the other side seemed really nervous. What could meant two things: either this talk would be about sex life, or about boyfriends, since the called was a girl. Anyway, it didn´t really matter. It was Mai´s job to listen to their problems, and then help them. "Don´t worry, you can say it."

Smiling a little bit, she waited patiently as the person took a deep breathe, sighed and then talked again. "Actually, I am thinking on asking my boyfriend out… since it is always him who does it… But the thing is…" Once again, silence… wow, that girl really was shy! "I am not the romantic type and I really don´t know any places to take him to... I would have asked my friend, but then she would have started to laugh at me and if her friend heard, I would be so doomed… And now I am rambling."

Mai just couldn't help herself and started laughing slightly, kind of imagining the face of that girl. Considering her voice, which she still felt like she had heard it somewhere; the girl was most probably blushing madly. What, added to the fact that she was nervous, didn´t seem to work well. "Tell me a little bit about your boyfriend."

"Well…" If only Mai could see that girl now… she must be covered in red blush! "He studies in the same uni as me, just in another course… Is a magician, loves to prank people, fears fish, loved any kind of holiday, since it gives him another excuse to prank people, is a pain in the ass and makes my head hurt like crazy, gets in so many trouble I can´t even start explaining, he is sweet, romantic, nice, I totally love him and…"

All of sudden, the girl went silent again… And she reminded that way, until Mai, unable to hold it anymore, started to laugh like crazy. "Oh my god…" she mumbled, trying to clean the tears from her eyes. "You must be the first to badmouth your own boyfriend, and then still say you love him… This is too hilarious…"

The girl kept silent for a while, before mumbling an irritated sorry, thou it sounded really sarcastic. "Oh well, I can see you like him a lot." Deciding it was time to stop, Mai started to work. If he loved magic, than bringing him to magic show would make him happy. In addition, taking him to some romantic place also sounded nice.

"Yes… I like him more than anyone else…" If it wasn´t for the fact she had her phones out, listening carefully to every word the strange girl said, Mai would have missed it. But she didn´t, and it only made her smile. If only her loved one realized her feelings for him…

"I have a few suggestions for you." Mai stated, gaining the most probably flaming girl´s attention. "There will be a big magic show next weekend. You should most probably take him there since he loves magic. And then, a new park just opened and they have this amazing event in which you can ride in a boat with someone. Since the magic show only ends at six, and the boat thing lasts until 9 pm, you should ride it with him when it is night…"

For a while, Mai kept mumbling advices and places she found, hopping to help the strange girl. She always liked to meddle with others love life… if only someone helped hers. "And this is all I can help you with." She finally stated after a while, smiling gently. "The rest is up to you and your imagination."

"Thank you." The girl on the other side sounded much more happy and relaxed than before, what made Mai smile even more. That is, until she heard something that made her stare at the laptop confused. On the other side of the line, a foreign voice was heard faintly.

"..o, why are ya using the changing voice device?" And before Mai had the time to react, the call got dropped, and she found herself staring with her jaw dropped at the screen. Voice… changing… device? Than the person she talked with… was it really a girl?

Wait, now that she thought about it, that voice… where had she heard that? Hm… "How strange…" She knew that voice, but she wasn´t sure where… That is, until she talked aloud again. "You must be kidding me…"

That strange bastard, or maybe a girl; well it didn´t matter who. That person used her voice! Her. Own. Voice! And she hadn´t even realized up until then! "Oh god…" Than meant the person she talked with just now… was someone she… she knew?

For a moment, she stared at nothing, before sighing in defeat. She didn´t want to talk about it… not now… she needed to eat, drink something and maybe sleep… Yes, she would think about it after that. Only after that…

Walking slowly towards she kitchen, Mai didn´t even think twice about forgetting that whole matter. She would think about it later, when her head wasn´t hurting that much. Yes, she would think about it tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice that the chapters are getting bigger... Me and my stupid sense of humor... Try to guess who called this time! I don´t think you need a hit... XD

Yuri Kumiko: Oi my, you know me so well. kukukukuku As for those reasons, it must stay a secret... for now. :D

Mai-chan63: You guessed right! The main point of this is for me to have fun at the costs of DC characters... so far, so good. XD

Thanks for reviewing, fav/following! In case you are wondering, yes, they will become crazier once Kaito is back... -.- XD

Kaggami-chan!

P.S. Apologize for any kind of error or mistake!


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Please tell me someone is reading this... *sparkly eyes* Even if you don´t, I´ll keep writing! Muahahaha Enjoy :)**

* * *

Another day, another headache… another night. Slowly reading a book she was supposed to give Hakuba back the next day, Mai didn´t pay attention for a moment, lost in the beauty of the words. Sometimes, peace and quiet was all she need to calm down… And after the last few days, she sure needed it.

As the phone ringed, Mai ignored it. Not because she didn't want to pick up, but because she was in no condition to do so. Her mind was completely lost in the book world; and it took her a few minutes to wake up from it. Strangely, the person who was calling kept doing it repeatedly, not getting discouraged by the lack of response.

Blushing a little bit, aware she almost skipped work, Mai picked it up as quickly as she managed without falling down from the comfortable bed. No, that would be a big no, no. "Yes, good night!" The girl almost yelled, out of breathe, to whoever was on the other side.

"Finally!" A male voice startled her for a moment, as she wondered where had she heard it before. "I´ve been calling you for a while now. What, were you asleep?" The girl blinked a few times, before realization hit her and she jumped up.

"You-You are…!" Could he be? Oh, he had to be! Unless it was someone using his voice, than it could only be that person. "Why didn´t you call sooner? I thought you forgot completely about your promise!" Maybe if he called sooner, he would have encountered a more serious Mai, but the girl was so exhausted and sleepy she didn´t care for anyone any more. Who cared if she ended up saying something wrong again? Not her.

The man on the other side laughed at her reaction, quickly apologizing. "I was a little bit… busy in the last days." It didn´t go unnoticed to the girl that he hesitated for a moment, and it made her smirk. "I tried that little trick you suggested two days ago, and it worked as a charm… Of course Shin… my boyfriend was mad at first, tried to hit me and maybe even murder me…"

"Oh god…" Mai couldn´t stop her from saying that, imagining how mad his boyfriend must have been. Not that it was her fault or anything. Considering that man had taken her sleepy advice seriously, it only meant he had planned on doing something similar in the first place.

"I am still alive!" The person on the other side laughed again. "I had a talk with him about how I felt, and he asked me on a date as an apology! You know how rare that is? It´s usually me who has to drag him out… sometimes even against his will. But in the end, everything was fine, and my night had been pretty heated as… Ok, no need for more details."

Mai smirked, thou she must have blushed instead. But then again, when her mind said that maybe she should drag her loved one somewhere and attack him, it only meant nothing would work right that night. Not her mind, imagination or even reactions. "That was sweet of him… Not the make-out moment, but the date moment."

The other person laughed too, wondering what kind of person was talking with him on the phone. After all, most people would have run away by now, considering the topic they were discussing. "Oh, I totally forgot! You can call me K."

Mai nodded, making sure she remembered it. "Okay, K. You can call me M then." They both laughed for a while, and Mai landed with her head on her pillow, sighing. "You know, ever since you called me have been having many strange calls…"

"Really? And here I thought my would be the strangest one… Don't worry; I still have some tricks up my sleeve to make my calls the weirdest you ever received!" Now Mai was genuinely laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks even though she tried to repress then. Not that it worked apparently.

"Nope, your is still the weirdest…" She mumbled between laughs, trying to catch up her breath. "One day after you called, some guy called me regarding this girl he needed for some kidnapping, or was it hijacking? Well, doesn't matter… the girl´s boyfriend seemed to be pretty evil, so he asked for an advice… And then, yesterday, someone used my voice to call for date advices… And I only noticed it after the call ended!"

"Wait, someone asked you if they should kidnap someone or not?" K stated all out sudden, and Mai wanted to hit him. "You know, you should chose the people you talk with more carefully… One of them may end up some freak and stalk you, for all you know."

Frowning a little bit, she wanted so much to hit that strange right then… "You know, you were one the one who kidnapped his boyfriend just because of something I said…" She could hear the smirk grow on the other side, and it irritated her even more. "Anyway, no, I guess she works with police or something like that. At least it was the idea the Osaka man gave me…"

"Osaka man? Do you get…? You know what, I don´t want to know." Mai giggled, sighing right away. "You said someone used your voice for date advices? Are you sure you didn´t pretend to call yourself?"

"Hahaha, so funny." Damn, that person was getting on her nerves. "No, I did not call myself, since I don´t have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now. So, I don´t really need dating advices." K laughed for a good minute, making Mai even angrier. "One day, I´ll find you and punish you, K."

"You can try…" The stranger stated, sounding even more amused. "However, I should warn you I am almost impossible to find. Many have tried and failed. Plus, my dear boyfriend, who you can call S, is a detective, so messing with me is not such a good idea."

Looking at the time, Mai wanted to sleep. It was getting really late, really, really late. "Well then, K, I wish you good luck on your date and try not to kidnap him this time. I don´t believe he will find it amusing the second time."

"Oh, but it wasn´t the second time." K suddenly interrupted her sleepy line of thoughts, and Mai found herself staring at the ceiling, jaw opened. "It is my hobby to kidnap him from all short or places. Yesterday, I stole him from his University for a… for some reasons, and forced him to wear a bunny costume! That was hilarious!"

At this point, Mai didn´t know what to do anymore. She was torn between laughing or pitying the poor S. If she was him, she would have run away long ago. Then, remembering he was a detective, she couldn´t help but ask. "And why are you still alive?"

Usually, from her own experience, the detectives liked their own personal space, and were mostly reserved. Plus, they took everything too serious… Once, she had tried to prank Hakuba… It didn´t end well, , as he almost killed her. For some reason, he kept glaring at her and whispering something similar to _"not this time, Kuroba. Not this time."_

"He loves me too much to hurt me… Physically. He does love to torture me mentally… and then laugh at me as I remember some of those times." Ok, maybe S was perfect for K. Maybe… or maybe, they were perfect for each other. Either way, she didn´t want either of them as a boyfriend.

The silence ruled for a moment, until K mumbled, half whispered, excited. "He is back! He allowed me to sleep at his house tonight! So I must go, before he thinks well about it and kicks me out!"

This time, her face reacted as it should have, and she blushed. After all, it was completely impossible not to miss the implication of his last sentence. "I will go sleep too now. See you later, K."

The teen slimed, or maybe it was just his voice that sounded happier; and he ended the call with a simple. "See you, M."

* * *

A/N: I won´t tell who was the last one. I won´t tell. XD

Kaggami-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: I am ALIVE! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

A week. It had been a week since Mai last appeared in her Uni, suddenly sick and all. Not that a cool stopped her from attending it. The one who stopped was her stupid friend named Hakuba, who forced her to go home and stay there the whole week when he found out she was sick. A whole freaking week locked in her room…

"Hakuba, I am fine already!" The woman stated irritated, brown-red eyes glaring at her. Sure, she still had a little bit of fever… and she had refused to see a doctor… but there was no need to throw such a drama over a slight cold. She had just forgotten to blow her hair after taking a shower, fell into a freezing river, got herself lost in the city when it was suddenly raining…

"Mai, don´t you even dare telling me you are fine." Hakuba glared at her even more, giving her pills after pills. He was getting on her nerves… "Do you know how much you worried me? Now take it and stay home. You are not allowed to take one step outside without my permission. Stay put and don´t do a thing."

Blushing a little bit, Mai nodded and shut up. Stupid Hakuba… Why was he allowed to say those things when there was no other meaning to them? Sighing irritated, she laid down on her bed, falling asleep before she knew it. She was tired… tired of love.

When she woke up, it was already late. Looking at the clock, she did something Hakuba forbid her to do: turn on her computer and the program she used to talk to people. Screw Hakuba, he wasn´t there to see her.

Grinning like a mad man, she laid down again, waiting. That blond haired idiot had forbidden her from doing anything aside sleeping, eating and going to bathroom. A dictator! He was a dictator!

A few minutes after her she closed her eyes, almost dozing to the dream world, someone called. Taking the call before anyone managed to stop her, as if Hakuba knew what she was doing; a voice sounded on the other side. "Thank god! I thought you were dead or something…."

Blinking, Mai smiled even more. Just the person she wanted to talk to… K. "Hi there." Turning around, so she could cover herself with the blanket, Mai continued. "I wasn´t dead… I was just sick, and my friend prohibited me from doing a thing! Not even reading!"

A laugh came on the other side, and she frowned. She could clearly hear his amusement towards her pain. "What are you laughing at, lover boy?"

"You sound exactly like my boyfriend." K explained, still laughing. "When he gets sick, I must hide all his books or else he will just read all the time and forget all about his health… I bet you guys would get along pretty well."

"Oh, shut up." Sighing, Mai thought about it for a moment. The next time Hakuba invented her over his place, she would hide all his books… In a way he wouldn´t find them that easily. "So, you called just to see if I am alive, or you have juicy news for me?"

Another laugh was heard, and this time she joined him. "Now you are finally showing your true colors… Scratch the last part, I bet you would get along just fine with me. Anyway, but of course I am calling because I have some juicy news! The date was perfect! Well, aside from a small murder… But I made sure the murderer regrets his decision to the rest of his life…"

Laughing a little bit, she waited until he started telling everyone. "So… this is what happened…

That day I woke up especially early, just to make sure I got ready in time. S hates waiting, thou he is more tolerant than an annoying friend of mine. Anyway, I made sure I looked my best. You know good clothes, nicely undone hair, and a rose to offer him… Everything was perfect.

When he came to get me, what was pretty strange since it´s usually me who picks his up, I couldn´t talk for a moment. My boyfriend is the cutest, sexiest thing in the world! And that day, he was even more sexy… A light purple shit, which I honestly need to steal from him; crimson tie… And his eyes, those blue eyes burning with passion… You know how hard it was not to jump at him right there?

Ok, moving on… So, he kissed me, and then before I had the chance to say a thing, he took my hand and we started to walk somewhere… At that moment I was too busy thinking about him to notice. Because really, he is too hot for his own good. You know, I actually had to threaten all his coworkers at the police station he usually helps out. They kept looking at him with those annoying eyes… Only I can look at him like that!

Damn, I am straying away from the topic… Well, and so we went. And guess where? To a magic show! S usually hates them, but he especially bought tickets for us to watch… and then we even meet the magician! That was so sweet of him! No, really… I honestly don´t know what to say… he is usually so distant, but then he managed to pull of something like that… No wonder I love him…

After the show, he took me to a cafe where he drunk some hot chocolate. And he actually drunk it, instead of ordering coffee. Plus, he kept smiling al time. Not that stupid forced smile, but a real and happy smile I see so little… After that, he took me to a park where we rode a boat under the stars and…"

"Mai!" A voice called from the entrance, starting the poor girl who yelped. "Mai!" The voice called again, and the girl palled. He had told her to stay put without doing anything…

"Sorry, K." She softly mumbled, trying to hide the laptop. "My friend is back and I am not allowed to do a thing yet… I´ll be here tomorrow, promise!"

The person on the other side laughed. "Your boyfriend is nice… Kind of reminds me of K. That idiot actually stole all my pranks when I was sick… Hear you tomorrow, M. The juicy stuff hadn't ended yet."

Smiling, Mai managed to hide the laptop in time, as Hakuba broke in worried. "What happened? Why did you scream?" His worried face almost made her laugh, but then he would know she did something wrong. And considering he was a detective, it would take no time.

"Sorry, sorry." She quickly apologized. "I thought I saw a spider…" His eyes narrowed in confusion and she almost cursed. She forgot she wasn´t afraid of spiders. "And before you ask me, I am scared of them when I have fever… They like to hunt me in my dreams at such times."

Still staring at her with his eyes narrowed, he decided to let it go in order to go make dinner. Sighing in relief as he went away, Mai stared at the ceiling. The scene K had described looked a lot like the tips she had given to the voice stealing bastard… Could it be…? Na… But could it…?

As she looked at the door, a smile took over her face. Thank god she had Hakuba as her friend. Despite having many friends, none of them were really her friends, only Hakuba and Kudo. And considering the last was on her kill list, and the fact she didn´t know how to cook, she truly thanked Hakuba for being her friend.

Standing up, she went towards him, hopping she could help him somehow. As for K and the mysterious bastard and the strange coincidence… she would think about it later.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but here I am again. With the start of a rather juicy story XD And yes, I did that on purpose. XD

Tell-Me-A-Story-22: XD Gland you liked it. Will try to keep it as hilarious as possible. XD

Yuri Kumiko: I know it is too late to say this... but... DON´T DIE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan!**

**A/N: Hello again! Enjoy XD**

* * *

"Ok, I think I have everything." Mai stated, looking at the popcorn near her, the soda and pizza. Once again, she wasn´t allowed to attend uni. However, that didn´t stop her from doing exactly what Hakuba had said not to do. "This is exactly what I need!"

The TV was turned on, her favorite moving being played, and she honestly was in no mood to just lay around. She was better, and that meant something! Next to her laid her computer opened, waiting for K´s call, even thou he usually only called later. But now that she was fine, as she had tried so many times to explain to Hakuba, she could receive other calls and help other people.

The minutes, hours passed quickly as she watched the movie and replayed to calls, happy she finally was able to do something. K hadn´t called yet, but she had helped a person not commit suicide, an old lady figure out why her computer wasn´t working, and take with her mother for some reason… Her mom liked to call her almost every day, worried about her not-so-little-anymore daughter. Mai could understand her, but even so…

It was almost six o´clock when the program ringed again and a voice she knew for only a few weeks ringed in her ear. "M-chan!" K´s voice called, for some reason depressed. "S is such an idiot! I left me all alone just to go visit some girl friend who is sick with my worst enemy!"

Startled, Mai almost dropped her popcorn, honestly not expecting that outburst. And guess what was the clever response she gave him. "What?" Honestly, couldn´t she come up with something better? Even so, still in her confusion, shock and even more confusion, she tried to repeat what he said. Tried being the key word. "S is cheating on you with his girlfriend and your worst enemy?"

Silence took over the room for a moment, before… "WHAT? NO!" Getting even more confused, and relieved at the same time, she waited for the explanation. And it better be good, since her heart almost stopped. "No, S is visiting a friend who just happens to be a girl! With my friend who is not really a friend! Ok, maybe… The point is, HE IS NOT CHEATING ON ME! I would kill him and them myself if he tried…"

"Got it, got it, don´t go around saying those things…"Sighing, now completely reviled S wasn´t really cheating, she continued. "So, what´s the big deal? You got him for every other day. Since you don´t know her, and she is sick, I bet he didn´t want to startle her with you happy personality."

K pouted on the other side, still mumbling things like cheating and kill. However, if she thought really well about it, she would kill S on her own. Because really, after listening to K and his love for S for so long, it was impossible not to adore the pair. They were so… so… adorable!

"You realize you just said that out loud, didn´t you?" K suddenly stated, and Mai blushed madly because of it. "Thanks for thinking we are adorable, but this was supposed to be my day with Shin-chan! How dare she, that evil girl! I won´t allow her to steal Shin-chan away from me! He is mine on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays! No, he is mine every day!"

And the he started complaining again, explaining exactly what S said and done as he left. Mai just listened to him, her mind wandering to the possible names S could have. K called him Shin-chan… so it had to be something that started with Shin… Shinsuke, Shingo, Shinji, Shinichiro, Shinichi… Shinichi… she knew one Shinichi, and she never saw him with a girlfriend or at least kissing someone… "But it can´t be…"

"M-chan, you were totally not paying me attention just now, were you?" K´s accusatory tone broke her away from her rambles, and she smiled.

"You caught me." Apologizing, she continued. "You know, when you were talking about him, I kind of remembered that I still don't have a boyfriend… So you better take care of him deeply and accept he won´t be as perfect as you wish, or else I´ll start putting you though my own complains."

"Oh, but my Shin is perfect!" K stated all of sudden, and Mai sighed. She knew what would come next. He would start taking about all the great things he loved about S… "He is brilliant, kind, blushes easily when I am around, spoils me a little, and knows how to make my favorite cake… You know, he learned that one just because of me! Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yes, yes, he is…" She had to admit it though, that Shin sounded like a good boyfriend. K was lucky to have him. Well, they both were lucky to have each other. Somehow, she felt like they had a difficult like before meeting each other. K a prankster like no other, S a huge death magnet… At least they found each other. So cute!

"I can hear you again." Mai could literally see his smirk, blushing madly and irritated. Damn, why did her mouth talk by itself sometimes? Stupid. "I am not cute, but S is! So cute when he blushed, or calls my name, or moan…"

"Hold your horses, pall." Mai stated all of sudden, blushing even more. "Keep this PG-13, ok?" He laughed back at her. "Wait… PG-16. Thou I am not interested in the too mature stuff, I am still a girl and we kind of love this kind of stuff." Now his laugher was even louder and intense, what made her laugh too.

That is, until she heard the doorbell ring. "Someone came." She informed him. "I´ll go see. Don´t go anywhere, you still hadn´t told me everything about the date!" A confirmation was heard on the other side and Mai rushed forward to the door. If it was Hakuba, she would no open the door…

However, there was a surprise waiting for her. On the other side, Hakuba and KUDO were waiting for her to open. "Kudo? What is he doing here?" That was a first… he usually did not visit her… Opening the door, she allowed them to come in. "Hello."

Kudo nodded, greeting her back, while Hakuba just started at her annoyed. "You were watching TV, weren´t you?" He accused her all of sudden, and she gulped. She really didn´t like making him mad… nor having him that close to her face. It just made her heart jump like crazy!

"Yes, I was. I am well enough to do that." Rolling her eyes, she invited them to the living room, not even caring if it was clean or not. Hakuba was used to it and Kudo´s house tended to be a complete disaster, so nothing to worry. "I was just talking with someone, let me finish."

They both nodded, and she rushed to talk with K. "I´m sorry… It seems I have visitors who plan to stay longer than a few minutes… We´ll have to finish this later."

"Oh, don´t tell me your crush came?" K´s teasing voice made her blush, and she thanked lady luck she decided to use earphone´s when talking with him. "No problem. I think I will make something to make up with S… You were right, I kind of over reacted."

Laughing at him, Mai was about to turn it off when Kudo came over. "Mai, where are the plates? Hakuba can´t find them anywhere…"

At that moment, three things happened.

"Shinichi?" K stated all of sudden confused, before letting the call drop. Mai started at Kudo mouth opened, suddenly realizing S was actually Shinichi… and Hakuba fell down on the floor, hitting his head loudly.

* * *

A/N: I plan on making a few more, two or three, and end this. Otherwise I will have too much work on my mind and it will shut down XD

just somebody: Thank you :) I am a little bit older, not saying my age, but I am not a middle ages woman with no life XD Thou my life is all school and fanfics.. I wish it was just fanfics... XD Nice to meet you. :)

Guest: Thanks! I think it would be boring if there was no humor... And I kind of strayed from my initial goal, but even so I like it :)

Happy New Year!

Kaggami-chan


End file.
